1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of toys, and more specifically to sets of remotely controlled toy robots and methods of playing with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots may be used as toys. A child may control a toy robot, and have it perform various tasks, such as movements. It is difficult, however, for any one person to control many toy robots at once.